Emerl
''Sonic X'' #10 - "No Thanks for the Memories! Part One" |gender = None |height = 110cm (3' 7')File:Sonicx-ep42-eye1.jpg |weight = 14 kg (30 lbs) |likes = *Cream the Rabbit *Copying skills from the others |skills = Copying moves and skills |moves = *Spin Attack *Screw Kick }} is a minor character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He was created many years ago to cause destruction. History Anime Past Emerl's origin is unknown, although Dr. Eggman has stated that he is an ancient robot. Emerl Saga Emerl was awakened by Bokkun to help him distract Sonic the Hedgehog while Doctor Eggman was being broken out of prison. He was found by Cream the Rabbit and Cheese and joins Sonic and co., particularly becoming friends with Cream."A Date to Forget" Being able to copy the moves of any opponent, Emerl proves a formidable opponent. He helped Sonic defeat the rampaging robots that were formerly household appliances. Later, Emerl competes in the battle tournament for a Chaos Emerald. After winning the tournament, he absorbs the Chaos Emerald; in turn restoring his old programming wiped from his defeat of Sonic. Emerl then goes on a rampage, with Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat and the rest of the gang throw everything at Emerl until Cream and Cheese decide to attack him. They use moves too fast for him to copy and eventually defeat him, kicking him into the sea. The last thing he captures is Cream and Cheese crying, which restores his memory of his friendship with her. From this, Emerl learns how to cry. Thinking of his and Cream's friendship, he cries and then explodes. Archie Comics In the Sonic X comic, it chronicles the events leading to Dr. Eggmans' discovery of Emerl. At some point during Gerald Robotnik's life, Emerl was created by Gerald Robotnik and he documented about it in one of the professor's journals. After Gerald passed away, Emerl was sealed in an unknown location for over fifty years. After fifty years have passed, Emerl was found within the catacombs of France, Rouge and Topaz were unaware that they were being followed by the Gizoid, let alone knew of its existence as it secretly followed them back to Washington D.C. and later on over to France again. At Chris' birthday party when Eggman attacked with the intent purpose of stealing a prototype space shuttle design, Emerl managed to develop a Link with Sonic and copied his spindash technique to easily destroy the robot without anyone taking notice of his presence. After spotting Eggman, Emerl mistook Eggman for his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and considers him to be his master. After collapsing from a drain in energy when he first met Dr. Eggman, the Gizoid was disassembled by him in issue 11 for study and was most likely put back together again by him prior to the Emerl Saga of the anime series. Powers and abilities Emerl possessed the special ability to analyze and copy others' skills and techniques and use them for himself, such as the Screw Kick and Spin Attack. He could also manipulate parts of his body to simulate different attacks, and has enough stamina and power to overpower others' people's combat techniques with the same techniques, making him nearly unstoppable. Weakness Emerl's only and greatest weakness is that he cannot copy the skills of those using collaboration attacks with more than one individual. Trivia *In the TV series, Emerl was called "Emel" because of a mistranslated R. *At the end of the episode of Sonic X after Cream and Cheese defeat Emerl when he was underwater he was crying in tears, but in the Japanese version he was crying in oil. *In contrast to his game counterpart, who was capable of speech, this continuity of Emerl is silent. Thus, he communicates by chirps, beeps, buzzes and body language. References Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Deceased characters Category:Destroyed Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes